


No Nuts, Please

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, It's just filth y'all, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: There’s ten minutes left in No Nut November. You decide to tease Bruce a little before it ends.
Relationships: Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader
Kudos: 104





	No Nuts, Please

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to write this on the 29th, then post it on the 1st, but I kinda forgot… Whoops? Anyway enjoy this filth y’all! I tried to write it so you could imagine it as any version of Bruce.

“You realize you’re in trouble in about ten minutes, right?” Bruce asked.  
You looked up from the vibrator in your hand and smiled at your boyfriend. “Oh, I know,” You said. You lowered the vibrator to touch your clit and moaned softly. “I’m… I’m just, oh… getting ready for you…” You pressed it more firmly against your clit and gasped, “Bruce!”  
Even from across the room, you could see the lust that darkened his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides and there was a growing bulge in his pants. Yeah, he was holding on by a thread.  
You couldn’t wait for it to finally snap.  
“Oh, Bruce,” You moaned, making your voice sultry. Your free hand slid up your body to massage your breasts and you enjoyed the way Bruce’s eyes followed it far too much. “Mmm… I can’t wait to feel your cock filling me up, baby… It’s been, fuck, too long since I felt it.”  
You twisted the vibrator, trying to rub circles on your clit with it like Bruce would. But the angle was wrong and it didn’t feel quite as amazing. You let out a frustrated whimper and directed your attention to the vibrator, arching your hips in an attempt to find the right spot.  
That distraction was all Bruce needed.  
Before you knew it, he was hovering over you, his hand removing yours from the vibrator and taking control. He found the right angle right away and you were crying out, your eyes flying to his face to see his damn smirk form.  
“Does that feel better, princess?” He murmured. His free hand covered the breast you weren’t playing with and squeezed it.  
“Bruce.” His name came out partially as a gasp of pleasure, partially as a question. It wasn’t midnight yet.  
Mischief sparkled in his eyes. “I’m just getting you ready for me, princess,” He said, and then his mouth was on your neck, sucking and grazing your skin with his teeth. He shifted the vibrator again and suddenly it was no longer on your clit, but pushing into you. And you were crying out, legs spasmodically kicking out as your back arched off the bed.  
With the help of your boyfriend’s wonderfully skilled hands and mouth, you quickly lost track of time. But Bruce didn’t.  
At midnight exactly, the vibrator was rolling off the bed and he was pushing into you, groaning at feeling your pussy squeeze around his cock for the first time in a month. “ _Y/N_.”  
“Bruce,” You whimpered, grasping at his back as you lifted your hips, trying to signal to him that you were ready.  
He growled and shifted, hooking one of your legs over his shoulder. You both moaned none too quietly as the new angle caused him to slide in even deeper. Then he was thrusting, not bothering to be gentle, and _oh_ , that felt so much better than any vibrator could make you feel.  
Round one didn’t last very long, but that was alright.  
The two of you had all night.


End file.
